Akelarre
by tel-yuu
Summary: Una fiesta local le hara soñar con la autentica celebracion de un Aquelarre. - Medio corregido


Esto no tiene nada que ver con el término que se da en la saga de Crepúsculo. Es totalmente distinto. No es de Vampiros sino de brujas, brujos y Magia. Así como leéis. Algunos os preguntáis de donde proviene la palabra Aquelarre. Pues os la contestare, porque yo provengo de la tierra de los primeros en llamarlo de ese modo. Aun así su nombre no se escribe de esa forma. La forma castellanizada. Se me pueden escapar palabras en ese idioma. Euskera o Euskara aquí. Vasco afuera. Vascuence en algún lugar del mundo. En esta zona se escribe así: Akelarre. Si separamos el Aker y Larre hacen dos palabras, donde Aker significa cabron (no confundir con palabrota) o macho cabrío y Larre significa campo. Pero si no lo entendéis bien podéis consultar la Wikipedía ^^

Algunos personajes que aparecen esta historia pertenecen a _**Masashi Kishimoto **_y los extras a mí. XD

Aclaración: Dialogo **Negrita**

Itxaro = Esperanza

**Akelarre**

La oscuridad cubría los cielos. Las estrellas acompañaban a la luna en su soledad. Vigilaban a las criaturas dormidas de la tierra. La espesa niebla no los dejaba ver como si una manta los tapara en la fría noche. Una llama se asomaba a través de ella. Roja, brillante, fuerte y danzarina. La hoguera se alzaba majestuosa ante los únicos seres aun despiertos. El sol les había abandonado hacia pocas horas. Celebraban una gran fiesta a la luz de esa hoguera. Las gentes bailaban alrededor del fuego cantando y riendo. Disfrutando de su calor. El alcohol pasaba de una mano a otra. Hoy podían permitírselo. La noche seria corta en el claro del bosque más cercano al pueblo.

Dos hombres llevaban a otro arrastras por el sendero hacia la fiesta. Uno vestía una camiseta verde y la mirada del otro asustaba a los niños que se cruzaban por el camino. El hombre arrastrado iba amordazado. No podía ni gritar ni decir nada. Lo más destacado de él era su cabello plateado. Iba forcejeando para quitarse la cuerda de sus muñecas. Sus dos amigos lo habían atado muy bien. Los años anteriores lo tenía más fácil para escaparse de ellos. Se dio por vencido. Bajo la cabeza como señal de rendición.

- **Pronto te has rendido**- decía él de la camiseta verde.- **Pesas como un demonio.**

**-¡Tss!** – chisto el otro.- **Es un truco. En cuanto lo soltemos saldrá corriendo.**

-**Tú crees.** - alzo una de sus espesas cejas. – **Si va estar medio pueblo y de los otros pueblos también allí. Se perderá antes de llegar.**

-**Jajaja Tienes toda la razón.-** rio con la idea y su compañero rio con él.

En sus pensamientos ideaba varias formas de vengarse de ellos dos. Aunque se acercaban a su destino. Una hermosa melodía entraba en sus odios. Alzo la cabeza. La melodía lo llamaba como las abejas a la miel. Alguien la tocaba para él. Comenzó a ponerse impaciente. Tenía ganas de llegar quería saber quien la tocaba, pero paro bruscamente. Ahora se escuchaba otra clase de música. La típica en fiestas. Un grupo de hombres borrachos entonaron una canción. El ruido de la muchedumbre amentaba con cada paso. Esquivaron varios arbustos. Llegaron a su destino. Lo soltaron allí. Del impulso cayó al suelo. Sus amigos le ayudaron a volver a levantarse. Le quitaron la mordaza y las ataduras.

-**Amigo**- Le dio una palmada en la espalda al peliplata- **Bienvenido al Akelarre.**

Era totalmente distinto de cómo selo describieron sus abuelos cuando era pequeño. Ni una mujer desnuda correteando alrededor de la gran llama. Ningún ser invocado de otro tiempo. Nada. Era todo normal. Su concepto de aquello cambio. Se fijo en la gran hoguera. La gente la saltaba con grandes saltos. Otras lanzaban papelillos. Era maravilloso. Sus llamas alcanzaban el cielo. Se acerco más al fuego. Lo atraía. Sus dos amigos habían desaparecido entre la gente. No podían pararlo. Quería tocar la llamar. Justo una mujer que pasaba por su lado lo paro a tiempo. La miro a los ojos. Paralizado. Aquellos ojos castaños le transmitían calor y curiosidad.

-**Cuidado**- lo advirtió.- **quema.-** tiro un papelillo al fuego y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué había tirado? Hizo caso a su advertencia. Se alejo de la hoguera lo más lejos posible. Miro en todas las direcciones. Buscaba a la mujer. ¿A dónde habría ido? Entonces sus dos amigos regresaron de su odisea. Llevaban en sus manos unas jarras rebosantes de cerveza.

**-¡Uy! Yamato, perdiste jajá**- reía el hombre de verde.

**-¡Bah!-** bufo- **Pero a ti te dará la paliza, Gai**.-Lo miro con su mirada infernal. **-¡Ey Kakashi!-** Lo llamo.

-**Amigo, parece que has visto un fantasma**.- Gai le entro una de las cervezas.- **Toma bebe. Esto te quitara tus penas.**

- **Chicos,-** dijo emocionado Yamato- **va empezar.-** señalo aun punto del claro.

**-¿Qué va empezar?** – pregunto Kakashi algo extrañado.

-**Nah, Ahora lo veras. La tradición del bosque**.- Le explico a su modo Gai.- **Deja de hacer preguntas y mira.**

Todo el mundo ceso de hablar. El ritual ancestral iba comenzar. Varias mujeres salieron de algún lugar del claro. Disfrazadas de brujas feas. Otros de pequeños animalitos. Ambos grupos entonaron un cantico. No se entendía ni una palabra. Las brujas y los animalitos bailaban alrededor de la hoguera. Dieron cuatro vueltas al fuego. Su baile se hizo más lento hasta pararse en seco.

**-¡SSSH! Parar.-** Se escucho en algún lugar del claro. Las brujas se miraron unas a otras.- **No os he mandado comenzar.**- Su voz sonó severa.

Otra mujer se unió al grupo. Miraba al público con ojos fríos. Asustaba verla. Pronuncio unas palabras en el mismo idioma de los canticos. Sus canticos volvieron a sonar más alto. Sus bailes continuaron. Una niebla artificial cubrió el claro. De ella surgieron unos diablillos, para molestar al público. Los críos salieron corriendo entre risas. De pronto la bruja de rostro oscuro dijo:

-**Bienvenidos al Akelarre de las brujas del bosque Jajaja.-** Su risa daba miedo y se unió a las demás brujas en el baile y los canticos.

-**Venid. Uniros.-** decían a coro las brujas- **Bailar con nosotras. El alma pura llegara pronto.**

Una joven desorientada llego al claro. Vestida con un camisón blanco. Las brujas la tendieron la mano. Temerosa acepto la invitación. Bailo con ellas hasta caer de rodillas del cansancio. La bruja jefa pronuncio unas palabras. Las llamas del fuego cambiaron de color. Un humo rojizo se deslizo entre los pies de las brujas. Una sombra surgió atrás del público. Todos giraron la cabeza. Un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido de negro, miraba al público con desprecio. Se alejo de la multitud hacia el grupo de brujas. Estas dejaron de bailar. El hombre agarro de la caballera a la muchacha.

-**Señor** – decía sollozando. - **No.-** Su rostro transmitía dolor y tristeza.

El oscuro hombre no la escucho. Sonrió con malicia. El público se estremeció. Se estaba riendo. El espectáculo llegaba a su fin. La alzo para verla mejor. La beso. El humo rojo los oculto a todos, al hombre, a la muchacha y a las humo se disipo. Desaparecieron con el humo. Aunque los diablillos hacían de las suyas. Distrayendo a los niños. Todo el mundo aplaudió. La música volvió a sonar. Algunos actores de la representación volvieron a aparecer para seguir animando la fiesta.

-**Guau.** -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Kakashi.

- **Y que lo digas.-** Gai trago un sorbo de cerveza y le propino a Yamato un codazo para que volviera a la tierra.

-**¡Ay! Un día de esto seré yo el malo.**- confeso de repente.

**- Jajaja Con eso no ligaras mas**.- Le había dado la risa y sin darse cuenta se le derramo la cerveza encima.- **Mierda. Voy a buscar algo para secarme esto.-** se fue rápido algún lugar intentando secarse la camiseta.

- **Jajaja. Gai nos abandonas. Vas a dejarnos a todas las chicas para nosotros dos solos.-** grito Yamato. Pero dos brujas del espectáculos se lo llevaron arrastras a otro lado.- **Pero….**

Kakashi quedo solo con cerveza a mano. Ya era costumbre que sus dos amigos desaparecieran en las fiestas. Dejo la jarra en una de las mesas cercanas. No le entusiasmaba el alcohol como a sus amigos. Había otras formas de divertirse sin estar borracho y otras tantas de mantenerse despierto horas. Fue a investigar las otras actividades del claro. Un concurso de quien comía más chorizos en un tiempo determinado. El levantamiento de una piedra de más de cien kilos. Así como otras tantas más. Ninguna le interesaba. Opto por sentarse en un banco junto a un árbol y observo a la gente bailar alrededor de la hoguera.

La melodía volvió a sonar. Muy cerca de él. Llamándolo. Ahora lo oía con más claridad. Miro en todas las direcciones. ¿De dónde vendría? Pero otra vez se corto bruscamente. Una pequeña flauta cayó sobre su cabeza. La recogió del suelo. Miro hacia arriba. Había alguien sentado sobre una rama. Se asusto. Era la bruja jefa del espectáculo. Viéndola de cerca. Se asusto aun mas. La máscara era horrorosa. Ella bajo del árbol. Se sentó junto a él en el banco.

-**Hola de nuevo.-** Se quito la máscara- **Eso es mío. **– Agarro la flauta y se la guardo.- **¿Dónde están tus amigos?**

**-¡Tu eres la de antes!-** grito sorprendido al verla.- **Andan por ahí.** – Los busco con la mirada- **No tardaran en buscarme.**

- **Jeje Creo que no.** – Tiro la máscara al fuego desde allí.- **¡Bien!-** hizo un gesto de victoria.- **Se los llevaron mis amigas a castigarlos.**

**-¿¡Cómo!** – Exclamo sobresaltado. **-¡Castigarlos! ¿Por qué?**

- **Vi como te llevaban por el sendero.** – sonrió.

- **Jajaja**- rio con desgana. Paso su mano por la cabeza.- **Gracias. Se lo merecen.**

- **De nada.** – Se levanto. –**Ven,** **vamos.-** le cogió del brazo.- **Te voy enseñar el verdadero Akelarre.**

No dijo nada. No entendió muy bien sobre el verdadero Akelarre. La siguió a través del claro. Sorteando a los juerguista. Llegaron al comienzo del sendero. Soltó su brazo y le tendió la mano como las brujas a la joven. Se dejo guiar por ella. Tenía curiosidad. Iban alejándose de la fiesta hacia la espesura. Ella no hablaba. Le apretó con fuerza la mano. La oscuridad del bosque los engullo.

Kakashi despertó. Se encontraba en otro claro. Otra hoguera. Allí estaban las autenticas brujas conjurando pócimas. Había de todas las edades. Murmuraban en voz baja. Intento moverse. No podía. No sentía ni un hueso de su cuerpo. Miro su reflejo en uno de los calderos. Era una estatua de un carnero. Grito. No lo oían. Aquella mujer lo había engañado. Había caído en su trampa. Las brujas comenzaron su ritual. Tres horas transcurrieron. Ninguna novedad. Las mujeres seguían bailando al ritmo de sus canticos.

El movimiento de los arbustos las interrumpió. Las más ancianas del lugar se acercaron. Una muchacha como la del espectáculo salió de entre los arbustos. Era ella. ¿Qué hacía allí? La grito. Algo malo iba suceder. Lo intuía. Las dos ancianas la condujeron hasta él, a la piedra. La hicieron arrodillarse. Agarraron de su larga cabellera obligándola a mirar a los ojos de la estatua. Lo reconoció. Articulo un lo siento sin que las brujas la vieran. Sin moverse del sitio lo vio. Kakashi se vio vestido de negro. Estaba experimentando el relato del espectáculo. Pero no era él. Algo o alguien lo estaban manejando. No era responsable de sus actos. Con solo verla su deseo de lujuria ardió en su interior. Ya no era de piedra. Toco su suave piel con delicadeza. Sus labios. No podía controlarse. Se mordió el labio y la beso con ansia. Con las caricias el camisón resbalo. Sintió su desnudez. El cantico de las brujas volvió a escucharse en el claro. Paso tan rápido. Sin explicación alguna. No se perdonaría en la vida, todo lo que le había hecho. Era un desgraciado. Se sentía sucio y traicionado…

Alguien lo zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos como platos. Lo agarro de los hombros asustado. Era la mujer. Estaba bien. La abrazo y empezó a llorar de alegría.

-**Estas bien.-** le daba palmaditas en la espalda.- **Te distes un golpe contra el árbol.**

**-Mmmm... No se tu nombre.-** La soltó un poco y la miro a los ojos. – **y yo tampoco he dicho el mío. Me llamo Kakashi. **– se seco las lagrimas.

-**El mío Itxaro.-** le palpo la cabeza preocupada.- **No tienes nada. ¿Te encentras bien?**

-** Si.-** Ella le ayuda a levantarse.- **Espera no.-** La agarro del brazo y ambos cayeron al suelo.- **Estoy algo mareado.**

-**Vale, pero…,** - estaba algo incomoda.- **Tiene que verte un medico.** – Se incorporo alejándose un poco de él- **Esperare, en cuanto se te pase. Nos vamos.**

-**Gracias.-** sonrió.- **Cuando estaba inconsciente, soñé algo. ¿Quieres escucharlo?**


End file.
